Discovered
by AquaTurquoise
Summary: *A continuation from Royal Detective's "The Secret Letter"* Cedric is mortified when Sofia discovers the letter he'd written over two years ago: the one admitting his quest of obtaining her amulet. Even though she now knows of his true intentions in the past, just how is she going to react to this seemingly predetermined admission? (Spoilers for "Day of the Sorcerers")


Discovered

Summary: *A continuation from Royal Detective's "The Secret Letter"* Cedric is mortified when Sofia discovers the letter he'd written over two years ago: the one admitting his quest of obtaining her amulet. Even though she now knows of his true intentions in the past, just how is she going to react to this seemingly predetermined admission?

Disclaimer: I don't own the show or the original content of the letter Sofia finds in this story. That belongs to Royal Detective.

A/N: Yay! My fourth story of the day! I apologize for churning them out left and right, but when the writing bug strikes, you have to go with it. And let's just say that today's episode certainly evoked it. Haha. Royal Detective requested a long time ago for me to do a follow up to her story, so I can now finally comply with that request. ;) Hope you all enjoy. This is probably going to be my last story for the day, but look for another one tomorrow! …Or if it's anything like today, look for another two, or three, or seven... Haha (Also, very funny, Mr. Shortman92! ;) ). ~AquaTurquoise

*Story*

Sofia hummed happily as she swept around the workshop. She and Cedric were about to head out on yet another adventure, but the location was actually a surprise; he'd promised to let her in on it after her chores were finished. She'd gladly agreed, because one, his workshop was a mess and needed to be tidied, and two, it gave her something productive to do instead of sitting around doing nothing.

And where was Cedric? He was apparently in the kitchen pestering Chef Andre and Baileywick to make them some fly cakes (a concept which the chef didn't understand and Baileywick didn't care about). He'd even volunteered to do the magical part, but Baileywick had forbidden him from doing so after "the last cupcake incident," whatever that was. She didn't want to know, more than likely.

Sofia finished sweeping and then grabbed a feather duster, running it over every surface in the room. Wow, she never realized just how settled the dust had gotten in here in the last few months. Maybe she needed to step up on her apprentice duties. Then again, it was Cedric's workshop, so he could clean it himself if he wanted…

The feather duster roamed down the frame of the portrait of Cedric's parents, clearing away any remaining particles. She was about to turn to start on another surface, but her duster became stuck at the base of the portrait.

"Oh, whoops…" She tugged at it, and it finally came loose, although something fell from behind the portrait and onto the floor. She blinked at the piece of parchment she'd discovered and picked it up. "Hmm, what's this?"

She carefully unfolded the parchment and set it on the table as she placed her duster aside. "'Dear…Princess Sofia?' Huh? It's addressed to me?" She looked around before realizing no one was in the room, so maybe it was safe to read it in its entirety. She was intrigued either way.

 _Dear Princess Sofia,_

 _I can't sleep. I am filled with guilt of what I have been trying to do to you. I have been trying to get my hands on your amulet that you treasure so dearly. In the beginning when I first saw the Amulet of Avalor around your neck, I thought that if I had it, my life would change for the better…but that was before we became dear friends._

Sofia frowned in confusion as she paused her reading. Cedric had written a letter of confession? But…she _knew_ about this already. She suddenly blinked in realization. The letter was dusty itself, so obviously he'd written it a while ago. Had he been intending to tell her all this time, yet backed out instead? Curious, she continued reading.

 _When I had first met you after your coronation ceremony, I saw you as nothing but a child who needed to learn how to use her pronunciations correctly._

"Really, Mr. Cedric?" A sudden memory—a cringe-worthy one at that—of her yelling for 'Mr. Ceedric' passed through her mind, and she made a face. "…Okay, fine. But I was younger then!"

 _What could I say, except that evil had filled my heart from my childhood? You see, before you had come to live in the castle, I was known as nothing but a terrible sorcerer to everyone. I stayed in my workshop all the time, making potions and serving the king, so much so that I couldn't really enjoy my job. He was one of the reasons I wanted the amulet that I had been searching forever for._

 _When you asked for help on studying for your test, I thought that was my chance to take it; however, after you had arranged a magic show with King Magnus, I was astounded. You had helped me prepare for it and when it came time for the event, I was planning to take it then, but when I was messing up my performance, you saved me from humiliation._

Sofia blinked at the admission. He really seemed to appreciate her interference…

 _It was then that I decided to spare you for the time being. I was grateful for what you had done for me and I still treasure the gifts you gave me that day._

 _From then on, I had kept trying to get it, yet I did not realize that you were beginning to worm yourself into my heart. You were the first person who had thought me great, besides my mother. Things couldn't have gone better!_

 _As our friendship continued to blossom, I began to see things change into what I had always wanted it to be. It was a dream come true, and I couldn't believe one amazing little girl could do all that. I didn't know what to think of it all. When you helped me to convince my father that I was ready to be given the family wand, I didn't want to believe that I could be trusted with it, but you made it happen!_

She actually smiled at that part. She had been so proud of Cedric when he received his family wand. It was a stepping stone on the road to greatness for him.

 _There were so many great things you and I accomplished that I can't thank you enough for. Of course, the best thing that we accomplished was people like the fairies and your friends appreciated me; why, even the twins thought better of me! To me, that was a big accomplishment._

 _I hope you never find this letter, but if you do, I hope you will forgive me of what I've done. I never intended to put any harm on you, but if you are filled with hurt after finding this letter, please remember I love you dearly as a friend and I would understand if you never want to forgive me… I will always regret my previous actions. Maybe you'll want to talk to me about it and try to relieve me of my guilt, but I know that will never happen. My sole duty to you is to protect and serve you, my princess, and that will always be my goal. But if I fail to do this, I will know I was never meant for your kindness and, most importantly, your love. May you always share that kindness to everyone, and I hope you never stop._

 _Your Dearest Friend,_

 _Cedric the Sensational_

Sofia stared at the letter for a bit before re-reading it a few times and then finally folding it up. She picked it up and left the workshop through the opened door, marching down the stairs and eventually into the kitchen, where she saw Cedric waiting not-so-patiently for his fly cakes. She walked up to him and tugged on his robe, getting his attention and nodding toward the door.

Cedric blinked at her action but followed her anyway. As they arrived in the dining room, he asked, "What is it?"

She opened the letter and held it up toward him, waiting for his response as he took it.

Finally, Cedric stuttered, "S-Sofia, I… Uh, that is, I wrote this quite a long time ago, and—"

Sofia just smiled and hugged him, silencing him. "I love you too."

Cedric couldn't think of an appropriate response, so he simply pocketed the letter and returned the girl's embrace.

"Am I still getting that surprise today?" she mumbled against his robe.

The sorcerer chuckled and nodded as she let him go. "We're going to the Wexpert."

"What is a Wexpert?" she asked, tilting her head.

"A wizard who crafts the perfect wands for any and all magic enthusiasts, including princesses-slash-apprentices."

She looked at him in surprise. "I'm getting a new wand?"

"The _best_ wand, I might add. It's both a gift for all of your hard work…and an official apology on my behalf."

Sofia smiled in understanding. "Mr. Cedric, you've more than apologized by now… I forgive you."

"Yes, I know, but after everything else, and especially since you found the letter today, I feel it only appropriate that I do something special for you. Please accept."

She nodded. "I'd never turn down a personalized training wand selected by Cedric the Sensational."

He chuckled and extended his hand, grasping hers when she accepted. "I'm glad. Only, it's not a training wand this time. It's the real thing."

Sofia beamed. "You mean…I'm ready for better spells?"

"My dear, you've been ready for a long time. Now I think it's time to act on it."

With that, they left the castle on their next adventure.

The end


End file.
